Beritra's Plot
by seinka
Summary: Chellia is gone, May faces the Asmodians. Despite Kahrun's efforts the truce negotiations are crumbling even before they could start. The Dragon lord Beritra have discovered an ancient artifact and he's now aiming for the Hyperion. And by his side stands a person who was supposed to be dead for millenia. Fourth of The Godstone Tales.
1. Chapter 01

When they woke her up she could vaguely remember what happened. Her head hurt like hell and everything was blurry. They dragged her to her feet and led her through cold and dark corridors until they entered a great hall with numerous fancy columns supporting the ceiling and complicated glass mosaics in tall windows. But apart from few candelabrae on the walls and in front of some columns the room lacked any decorations and caused feelings of cold.

The guards brought her in front of majestic throne where a man wearing a long black and dark blue coat resided. Then they bowed deeply, stepped back and knelt. The man got up. He came closer to her and scanned her thoroughly.

"Kneel before me," he ordered. His voice was deep and full of arrogance. She dared to look into his eyes. They were dark blue and confident.

"No," she slowly shook her head. Even though she knew who he was and how vast was his power, she couldn't force herself to obey.

"Kneel before me and I shall make you my queen," he said without changing his expression.

"I'd rather die," she replied.

Without other word he transformed his arm into its dragon form and pierced her chest with sharp talons.

_They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die_, she thought while falling to the floor into a pool of her own blood. _They lie_.

~ x ~

A young daeva with silver hair, dark skin and sharp look handed her report to the officer and left the Temple of Death. A day ago she returned from her half-year long scouting and sabotage mission in Elysea and at the moment she was just happy to breathe the air of Pandaemonium. She looked around and smile crept up to her face. She absolutely wanted to visit the best Asmodian spa, there weren't many opportunities to take a good bath in Eltnen, but there was one thing she wanted to do first. Half a year is very long time for not talking to her friend, so she headed to the Temple of Artisans. When she got there and entered the shop, she was surprised to not see her friend but another apprentice.

"Hello, Cyhiraeth," he greeted her with a bit nervous smile. "Are you here to buy something?"

"Hi, Timo, maybe later, now I'm here only to talk with..."

"No," he interrupted her in haste. "Don't say that name. Master Zyakia is over there and she would get very angry. Please, go outside, I'll explain it to you in a moment."

"Uh, okay," she looked around and left the shop. Timo indeed joined her after several minutes.

"I don't have much time, master Zyakia is in very bad mood lately," he sighed.

"Then you should tell me as quickly as possible what happened that she can't stand hearing Chellia's name," she frowned.

"A lot happened," he shrugged. "They've been in few bad arguments. It started like four months ago when lord Zikel came here and ordered a dress for a lady. Chellia was the only person in the shop at that time so she took the order and made the dress. Note to say it was very good and lord Zikel was pleased so he paid something extra. And that's when master Zyakia yelled at her like I've never seen before."

"Why? Because she was that good?" Cyhiraeth refused to believe it.

"Not exactly. No one even knew the dress was for lord Zikel until he came for it," he explained. "And you know the master Zyakia's rule that the most important things have to me made by herself, right? Well, when lord Zikel came here for the first time, to order the dress, master Zyakia was away to take orders from high priestess Agehia. And as she's the most important person in Pandaemonium, after the Shedim lords and governor Vidar, of course, when the master came back, Chellia reported we got order from a _very important customer_. Master's reply was _if it's not governor Vidar, I'm not interested_. No one would ever expect a Shedim lord to come here personally! So Chellia made that dress and master Zyakia was here when he came back to pay for it."

"Oh, yes, I can imagine that argument," Cyhiraeth giggled. "What happened next?"

"Usual stuff, nothing special... But two weeks ago, one morning Chellia came into the shop dressed for travels and said she has to go somewhere for a long time. I've never heard her saying _sorry_ that much. And master Zyakia yelled at her and told her to never come back. And we haven't seen her since then. I've heard she boarded ship to Gelkmaros, but where would she get money for it? She wasn't paid enough here, you know? Wasn't she spy for the Temple of Death? Or someone's _personal servant_?"

"Don't be paranoid, Timo, Chellia and spy? That's clearly nonsense," Cyhiraeth laughed. "She probably got some good job over there. Thank you for the tips, have fun," she waved her hand in a goodbye gesture and left the Temple of Artisans.

_So Gelkmaros then, huh? It might be a nice vacation_, she thought while walking around the city. _But... the spa first!_

~ x ~

Despite the warm light provided by several heatless enchanted torches the air in the Asmodian council hall was tense. Four Shedim lords were sitting behind a U-shaped table and waiting for the last one to join them. This meeting called by lord Azphel himself immediately after he read the letter from the Elyos was of utmost importancy and such delay was unthinkable.

"Where the hell is he?" Triniel gritted her teeth. The letter and following Azphel's order were the only things that kept her here. She needed to commence the searching for Chellia and as soon as they end, she planned to do it.

"This attitude is unusual for you, Triniel," Marchutan wondered. "Something serious happened, perhaps?"

"None of your business, Marchutan," she snapped. "Lord Azphel, can we start without Zikel? He's probably drunk again."

"I'm sober," Zikel entered the hall and grumpily sat on his seat. "Now, what's so important that I had to return from Reshanta? It's in a big mess now."

"If you weren't slacking off over the past few months, it would be in far better shape," Lumiel smiled coldly.

"Shut up," he grunted.

"Stop with your quarrels," Azphel's voice echoed the hall. Everyone gone silent and looked at their leader. He had a face of middle-aged man, grey hair of an elder, but his sharp dark grey eyes indicated that he was much older and he's been through a lot more than simple humans or young daevas could imagine. "The reason why I called you here today is this letter from Ariel," he held the fancy envelope in his hand so the remaining Shedim lords could see it.

"What's written there?" Lumiel asked with curiosity.

"Doesn't matter, it's a trash anyway," Zikel snorted.

"You can't know that," the Lady of Wisdom objected.

"Nothing that comes from the Elyos can be good. Ever," he insisted on his point of view.

"That's why you went to seek help from my sister?" Triniel snapped at him. "Because nothing good could come from it? Or you were so desperate that you didn't care she was an Elyos?"

"That's none of your business, Triniel!"

"Silence!" Azphel interrupted their argument. "They offer us a truce until we deal with the Balaur."

"Just that?!" Zikel hit the desk with his fist and got up. "You called me here for this? Just send them to hell, kill the messenger and be done with it!"

"The messenger already returned," Triniel replied. "I sent him back to deliver another important message."

"What could be so important that you let Elyos escape?!"

"And what could be so important that _you_sought help in Eltnen?"

"That's enough! Your behaviour is disgraceful, Triniel," Azphel said with deep and calm voice. "As the Shedim Lady of Death you should have more control over your reactions. We're here to determine the future of Atreia. I believe I do not have to remind you that it significantly outweighs a life of one single girl."

Triniel stared at him speechless.

"Yes, I know about her. We'll discuss it later. Now all of you stay focused. The Seraphim lords propose us negotiations about the truce on neutral ground, in Sarpan with Reians as mediators," the Lord of Shadows continued.

"Do they explain why?" Marchutan asked. "From what I've seen in Balaurea, they don't seem to seek peace with us."

"Why should we care about their reasons?!" Zikel's patience was on its edge. "We're not going to accept it anyway!"

"And since when do you speak for all of us, dear Zikel?" Lumiel's smile suddenly became very cold.

"You don't plan to... talk with those sun-blasted, backstabbing cowards, do you?!"

"Why not? It's not like we're inviting them here or wlking itno _their_ trap," the Lady of Wisdom shrugged. "The Reians will ensure we won't massacre each other and in the end it can be fun."

"Are you insane?!" the Lord of Destruction roared.

"Calm down, Zikel," Azphel's quiet voice struck him as a lightning. "Put aside your personal affairs and concetrate only on the future of Asmodae and Atreia as whole. I require that from all of you now."

Zikel clenched his fists and slowly sat down. The anger and grief were boiling inside him. All the Shedim lords knew about Alia and her death after unsuccessful healing from Yustiel. When Zikel returned from Eltnen more than four months ago, Azphel scolded him like some little brat. Since then his hatred towards the people from the other half of Atreia grew stronger every day. At the beginning he tried to drown his grief in alcohol, but it only made him feel worse. And even now after all the time passed, he couldn't stop thinking about his lost love. And couldn't forgive those who caused her to disappear. Including himself.

"Fine, do whatever you want," he resigned. "Just leave me out of it."

"I'm afraid that leaving you out of this discussion is impossible," Marchutan objected. "Since you are one of the Shedim lords, it is required for you to take part."

"Whatever..."

"Lord Azphel, may I see that letter?" Lumiel asked. The Lord of Shadows narrowed his eyes and handed the envelope over to her. She read through it quickly, whistled in surprise and returned it. "That's very impressive," she said. "They seem to take the truce seriously. But there is one thing which doesn't add up. Triniel, you said the messenger was a man, right?"

Lumiel's actions were always beneficial to Asmodae, but that was the only thing one could tell for sure about her. She had her own specific way of thinking and her views of the wolrd were so different from other Shedim lords so they could never tell what plan or goal she had in her mind. Seeking help from her could be a double-edged sword. And it was never a good idea to lie to her or evade answering her questions.

"Yes," the Lady of Death nodded stiffly.

"According to the letter, it should be a girl, out of generosity they were returning us a prisoner."

"According to the messenger," Triniel clenched her fists and her breath and heartbeat became faster with anxiety. "The girl disappeared on her way here. That's why I sent him back. To inform the Seraphim lords of her disappearance."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Trin," Lumiel's expression saddened a bit.

"Who is that girl?" Zikel fastened his gaze upon Triniel. "If she's that important to the Elyos, I want to know why."

"She's none of your concern," she retorted. "I will deal with this matter myself."

"Do you prefer them to learn about your mistake from the Elyos rather than from you?" Azphel frowned. "Don't forget you're one of the Shedim lords, the Asmodians are looking up to you."

"So what?! You're saying Chellia is a _mistake_?!" Triniel raised her voice. "She's _not_a mistake! And I won't let people like Zikel to hurt her just because of their prenotions!"

"Triniel, stop," Marchutan said with calm and soothing voice and his mantras became more intense. "If it's Destiny's will, the girl shall return safely. Now look at me," he continued and his eyes started to glow white. She had no other option, she had to obey. "You need to calm down. If you want to help her, you have to calm down and think clearly. Don't let your sorrow cloud your reason. She's in the hands of Destiny right now."

"I won't let Destiny to hurt Chellia either," Triniel responded, but her voice wasn't hysteric anymore. "I apologize, lord Azphel. I should have control my reactions better."

"Now tell us about your girl," Marchutan bid her.

"You..." she looked at him in surprise. "You know about her too?"

"From what you've said here it's quite obvious."

She sighed and looked around.

"Chellia is my daughter," she said with resolve. "I've been hiding her since she was born so she could grow up as any other child. I broke Aion's law, I know it, but she's innocent. Punish me as much as you want, but please, don't hurt her. I'll exchange my life for hers."

"What law?" Zikel was confused.

"The only Aion's law which could relate to this, would be the one forbidding two Empyrean lords to love each other and have children," Marchutan searched through his knowledge. "Which brings me to another question; who is her father?"

"It's Nezekan."

"So you're a traitor now?" Zikel spat angrily.

"Zikel, please," she rolled her eyes. "I love Nezekan, but I've never done anything that would harm Asmodae in favour of him."

"Except sending him this brat."

"It's..." Triniel took a deep breath. "It's because of Chellia they sent us that letter. No one except her could _ever_be able to convince Nezekan the peace is possible. I agree with their proposal. There is nothing we can lose by talking to them on Reian soil. And we can gain a lot from it."

"Good idea, let's talk with them," Lumiel accorded with a neutral smile. "I'm very much interested in what they want to tell us."

"Oh, yeah, that's the stupidest idea ever!" Zikel shook his head. "What can they possibly offer us? Flowers? Butterflies? Don't make me laugh. The only thing I want to hear from them is: _We surrender_."

"The fact we weren't able to defeat them until now speaks for itself," Marchutan objected Zikel's rant. "They would certainly be help against the Balaur. And as Sarpan and Tiamaranta have already proven our soldiers are capable of fighting alongside them."

"Let's hear what they have to say," Azphel decided. "This offer can be only beneficial to us. If they come up with nonsense, we can cut the negotiations at any moment."

"Fine, but don't expect me to hug and kiss them just because we'll be on neutral ground," Zikel gave up. "To me they are still enemies."

"Marchutan, talk to the Reians and arrange the meeting with the Elyos. I'll send our reply to Ariel," Azphel gave order and got up. "Unless there is another urgent matter to discuss, I'm ending this meeting."

~ x ~

She woke up again. She felt sick. She remembered her death, but the memory of it was clouded, as if it was just a dream. But the moment she tried to move, her body reminded her it was very much real.

_So this is what it means to die?_ She asked herself and opened her eyes. She was in a room full of technology unknown to her. Above her on the gallery stood a person that was faintly familiar to her. He nodded and disappeared from her sight. She realized she was naked all the time.

_What happened? Why did the Balaur take me? Do they have an obelisk here? Why am I alive? What the hell they want from me?_

There was so many questions she had no answers for. Two Balaur came closer, lifted her almost gently form the table she was lying on and led her to another Balaur who was waiting there with black dress meant for her. After she got dressed, they combed her hair properly and handed her over to guards. None of them spoke a single word. They led her through corridors she already recognized. When they entered a great hall with numerous fancy columns, she had a feeling of déjà vu. She looked at the person sitting on the throne and suddenly she knew what was going to happen. Again, the guards bowed, stepped back and knelt. Again the man stood up.

„Kneel before me and I shall make you my queen," he said with emotionless voice.

„No..." she shook her head. „I won't kneel before you."

At the instant his arm started to transform, she closed her eyes. After a moment of unbearable pain in her chest everything went black.

~ x ~

Without her friend to talk to, the two weeks of her free time weren't fun at all. Cyhiraeth went to the Gelkmaros Fortress to look for Chellia there, but only two people remembered human girl going through there in direction of Spiritfall forest. That was strange. Why would a tailor's apprentice go there? The only reason would be to deliver something to the Rhonnam village, but she never reached that place. Cyhiraeth even searched the path from Gelkmaros Fortress to the village and it's surroundings, but found nothing. No traces of fight, no dead body or its remnants. She caught herself thinking about Timo's theory of Chellia being part of some higher plan. She was so irritated by the lack of success, that she welcomed the morning when she woke up and had to prepare for her scheduled meeting in the Temple of Death to get another assignment. Maybe she could ask about Chellia. If someone would know why she went to Gelkmaros, it would be there. And if not, she'll get work to concentrate on.

"Lady Triniel requires your presence in her office. Immediately," the woman behind the desk said sternly when she said her name.

"Me? Are you sure?" Cyhiraeth couldn't believe it.

"It's beyond my understanding why, but her orders are clear. You're not supposed to question them."

"O-kay... I'm on my way..." the silver-haired girl replied and half dazed headed towards the inner parts of the Temple of Death. No guards who would stop her stood at either door. At least at the first look. But when she calmed down and paid attention, she could see human shapes in the shadows ensuring no one unauthorised enters the place. A figure dressed all in black appeaed and bid her to enter the room she never thought she would see so soon. The light inside was diminished by opaque glass in window mosaics, but otherwise the office of the Lady of Death was unexpectedly neat. A person was standing in front of a window and her aetheric aura told Cyhiraeth immediately who she was. The girl fell to her knees.

"My lady," she breathed out nervously.

"Rise," lady Triniel said without averting her eyes from the window. "There are some things unclear in your report."

"I apologize, my lady, I will..." she swallowed. "I will fix it right away."

"No need. For purposes of the Temple of Death it is enough," the Lady finally turned at her. "During those six months you've met _May_ before she became the Lady of Life. Tell me everything you know about her. Including the impressions."

"Yes, my lady, please forgive me any inaccuracies, my memory is still untrained," Cyhiraeth cleared her throat. "I couldn't find out where she was from, as if she didn't exist before. And from the conversations I overheard in Eltnen, no one else knew that either. She appeared at Golden Bough Garrison around four months ago, it was few days after lord Zikel was in Eltnen," she resisted the urge to ask what was he doing there. It wasn't her business. "At the beginning she was no one special, but the former Lady of Life had her under guard. She could move freely, but there was always someone watching her. I couldn't watch her all the time, my mission was taking place all over Eltnen, but at some point she became very good with healing and aether-manipulation. And one night I overheard her talking to lady Yustiel, it was about, uhm... it's hard to remember... something about May spending time in Asmodae and lady Yustiel being ill... yes, the former Lady of Life didn't look well during her last several days. She was weak. I _think_ I could kill her, not permanently, of course, but at least once, but I had an explicit order not to challenge the Seraphim lords no matter the circumstances."

"What else do you know about May?"

"There's not much. She freed a prisoner, some Asmodian mage or muse, I don't remember, then she was imprisoned herself and in the end she went to Sanctum with lord Nezekan, where she became the Lady of Life. She never appeared in Eltnen again, not during the time I was there. Please forgive me, my lady, I really tried to get as much information about her as I could, but she's a mystery even over there."

"No need to apologize," lady Triniel waved her hand. "For someone so young as you it was a good job."

"Thank you, my lady," Cyhiraeth bowed.

"Three days from now I will attend a diplomatic visit to Sarpan. May will probably be there too. You will come with me as my servant and if you remember anything, you will report directly to me immediately."

"Uh? Me? To Sarpan? With you, my lady?" the girl couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yes. You're the only one here who knew May _before_ she became the Lady of Life. Here are the detailes of your orders," the Lady of Death gave her small envelope. "Now, dismissed."

"Yes, my lady," Cyhiraeth bowed again. "Thank you, my lady. I'm very honored."

~ x ~

„Ah, my beloved Shienar, it's very rare to see you in Pandaemonium," a noble woman crossed her path and smiled formally. „When will you come to visit us?"

„Azphelumbra, mother," the red-haired sorceress greeted her. „I'm afraid I have only a little of free time. But I will try to let you know when I visit Pandaemonium the next time."

„Is lady Lumiel giving you so much work?"

_Ah, so she noticed I was promoted, that explains a lot._

„Not at all, mother," Shien smiled politely. „I have only few tasks, but I need to concentrate very hard on them."

„I've heard you became famous in that Kurngalfberg. Something with that ice I presume?"

„It was Alia's idea and she did most of it, I merely finished the last part."

„So that raider is not good enough to finish her own job?" mother puckered her nose.

„She died before she could do it," Shien replied coldly.

„Ah, good riddance."

They stood a moment in a cold silence.

„I respect you," Shien said finally, „because you are my mother and I love you. And that's the only thing that prevents me from blasting your face off for what you've just said."

„Such an insolence! Where are your manners?!"

„You know damn well where you can stick your manners!" Shien raised her voice and summoned a flame into her palm. „Alia was my best friend. The only true friend I've ever had. And I won't tolerate anyone who would insult her memory. Not even you!" she raised her hand and let the flame fly above the city, where it exploded into harmless fireworks. „Happy new era, mother."

Then she turned on her heel and walked away.

„Shienar wait! This conversation is not over!" her mother called, but Shien ignored her.

She reached the library in very angered state.

"It is over and I won't talk with you again until you apologize," she muttered between her teeth while chaotically searching through books and trying to remember why she came here at the first place.

"Miss Shienar," a library keeper Cavalorn interrupted her thoughts. "Lady Lumiel wishes to speak with you urgently."

"Why?" she asked as the anger inside her receded very slowly.

"It's not your place to ask _why_. Your place is to obey her wish."

"A..." she tried to protest, but stopped immediately after realizing what he just told her. "You have a point. Sorry. I'll go right away."

She edged her way through the bookshelves and reached the area reastricted only to those in service of lady Lumiel. After few moments she found the door she needed and knocked. Then she waited for an invitation and entered. The office of the Lady of Wisdom changed a bit from the last time she was here, but in a sense it was always the same. There were piles of books everywhere, several aetheric models of Asmodae or Atreia and few items to tinker with.

„My lady," she bowed.

„Hello, Shienar, you've done splendid job in Kurngalfberg, the restoration goes smoothly every day," lady Lumiel smiled and got up from her comfortable chair.

„It's Alia who should get the credit for that, my lady, not me," Shien replied politely.

„I'm not talking only about the awakening of Kasadrassil. Your job over there is remarkable in every aspect. I couldn't miss that your magical power is still growing. It's waste to use it only on fire spells. I would like you to study under Heszti's teachings to help you unlock your potential."

„Uh... wow... that's... something," Shien breathed out in surprise.

„But to do that, you need something more than just magical power," the Lady of Wisdom looked at her seriously. „You'll accompany me to a diplomatic mission to Sarpan and based on your results I will or will not write a recommendation letter for you."

„That's very generous of you, but can I reject it?"

„If you do that, I'll give you an order. I would prefer it in peaceful way."

„My lady, I can't go to Sarpan. That land is full of Elyos which I can't fight."

„And since when you're afraid of the Elyos?" lady Lumiel asked with curiosity.

„I'm not afraid. I just don't feel comfortable around them. Especially when I'm forbidden to defend myself against them," Shien explained. The memories from her trip to Eltnen were still fresh.

„Then let me be clear, Shienar," the Lady frowned. „I know you had very bad experience with them. But you have power and it's your duty to use it for the good of Asmodae. And overcoming your fears is part of it. Here are your instructions, be ready in three days."

"Yes, my lady, as you wish," Shien sighed in resignation.

~ x ~

"_Beritra! Beritra! See? I ascended too," she flew down from the sky and changed her appearance from elegant black and violet dragon to a beautiful woman with long black hair and violet eyes full of life. And no matter her form, she was always smiling when she was talking to him. "And I was lucky to get to Fredgion in time. After he recignized me as the Fifth Dragon lord, Tiamat came to inform him of her ascension. I feel a bit sorry for her."_

"_It would be better if she got there first," he frowned._

_She looked at him with question in her eyes._

"_She wants that title more than anything. And right now you're the weakest of the Dragon lords, she will go after you."_

"_I know that, I will keep an eye on her," she smiled again and embraced him. "Now, let's have some great time together."_

_Only because of these moments with her he didn't despise his human form. For these moments with her it was much more suitable and enjoyable than the majestic from of a dragon that every Balaur wanted to reach._

~ x ~

The Fourth Dragon lord repelled his memories and looked down to his laboratory where few Balaur examined the state of a resurrected daeva. She still resisted his orders, but he knew her will shall be broken. He waited for this opportunity for centuries, there was no need to rush things right now.

One of his researchers came to him and bowed several times before he started talking. The results were far better than he expected. After her will is bound to his, the daeva will be much more useful than he originally thought. His chances to activate the Hyperion have increased significantly.

He smiled. He will have his vengeance and then he will rule the whole Atreia.

~ x ~

"_This will not be tolerated!" Fredgion roared. Even in his human form his voice and presence were terrifying. "Being this late _again _is disrespectful! She will better have a good excuse this time."_

"_I believe being dead is an excuse good enough, lord Fredgion," a female figure entered the hall. Her long blonde mane fluttered freely in the surrounding calm breeze and her clothes were tight and spare enough to incite imagination. According to human standards she could be considered attractive. But only until the moment one looked into her eyes. Ambitious, boiling with passion and cruel. She tossed something covered in blood onto the floor in front of the four Dragon lords. "Apsu was weak and unfit for the title she held. I am the Fifth Dragon lord now!" she added after the object stopped rolling. Beritra didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. Those beautiful violet eyes, now blank and lifeless, will never see the light again._

"_Then what is _your_excuse to be late?" he asked with deep emotionless voice. From this moment on the person whom he hated the most had a name. Tiamat._


	2. Chapter 02

"No, lady May is not here," the buttler said.

"And do you know where is she? Or when will she come back? I have an urgent letter for her," a dark-haired songweaver with grey eyes and dressed in rich skirt and blouse asked and smiled politely.

"She didn't notify me when she plans to return. You can leave the letter here, I'll take care of its delivery."

"I'm afraid I must deliver it personally," she sighed. "I'll return later then."

When the door closed she turned around and aimlessly walked through the streets of Sanctum. This city was her home and she loved it. The silent parks with everblooming trees, the lively markets with various smells and sounds were just amazing. Even those few infamous streets with suspicious people had their own charm. She refused to call them _dark streets_, as the bright light of nearby star was present everywhere. Maybe mean streets would be more fitting title. At the edge of this mean district she almost bumped into a man in heavy plate armor.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't... Wolf? Is that you?" her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized him. "I haven't seen you for such a long time! And I definitely wasn't expedcting you here! Tell me, how have you been? I see you have your big sword back."

"Hey, hey, Canta, slow down, will you?" he had to smile at her enthusiastic nature. "And it's called a _greatsword_, not a _big sword_, okay?"

"It's a sword and it's big. And to call it _great_it needs to be at least properly enchanted to actually _do_something, not just waiting for you to swing it," she grinned.

"Okay, whatever," he resigned. "But it's good to have it back, the shield was useful, but it slowed me down. And see? No signs of cracks, master Vulcanus did very good job in repairing it."

"Whoa, it's nice and shiny, hehe. So what you've been up to? Tell me, I want to know all the news and gossips!"

"Except being a bodyguard for lady May there was nothing interesting."

"Ah! Lady May! I forgot!" she panicked and helplessly looked around.

"What did you forget?" Wolf asked with a slight suspicion.

"I have an urgent letter for her, but she's not at home and I don't know where she is, so I've been walking around and thinkig, tried to figureoutsomethingthenIbumpedintoyou..."

"Slow. Down," he stopped her. "You should take a deep breath more often."

"Yes, I know, you told me already," Canta frowned. "But what should I do now?"

"You said you have a letter for lady May, right?

"Yes, an urgent letter, deliver personally," she nodded.

"And she's not at home and no one knows where she is?"

"Exactly... wait, you said you were her bodyguad, that means you know her better than I do. Where could she go?"

"Considering the events of the last few weeks I'd guess Eltnen."

"Why Eltnen?"

"How should I know? Probably to clear her head or be alone for a while."

"You don't like her?" she gave him an inspecting look.

"Why do you think so?" he frowned.

"Because the tone of your voice changed when you spoke of her. Is she that bad person?"

"No, she's very nice and kind person. She just..." Wolf sighed. "Sorry, Canta, I can't talk about it, lord Nezekan's orders."

"So you got your butt into high politics?" Canta's eyes began to sparkle. "Tell me everything, I want to be the first one to compose a song about it!"

"No," the templar refused. "Something's happening. And she was the cause of it. I don't know if I like it or not, but that doesn't matter. The Seraphim lords have decided, it's not my place to question that. And you will find out in three days at latest, so wait..."

"You know about that conference too?" she was really surprised. "So it's not _that_big secret after all."

"And how exactly are _you_involved in this?"

"I was ordered to accompany lady May there. That's why I have to give her the letter and tell her to get ready and..."

"Okay, I get it," Wolf stopped her again. "Try Eltnen. Before she became the Lady, she was restoring the desert under lady Yustiel's command."

"Yes. As you say. Thank you. I should have guessed that too," she took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm going. Take care. Thanks."

The songweaver waved her hand in goodbye and headed for the Sanctum teleporter, the fastest way to get her to Eltnen. She knew there were some crazy daevas who would fly down from the city and then walk there, but her wings weren't used in very long time so she didn't even consider that an option. She was a city person. She was telling stories and singing songs about adventures, not living them. Travelling outside Sanctum or Oriel was more than uncomfortable for her, but this time she had little choice. The letter had to be delivered today so lady May could prepare for the conference.

In Eltnen fortress they told her the Lady was indeed there, but yesterday evening she left for the Golden Bough garrison. And she didn't come back, which could mean nothing at all. But Canta had to try at least. All the successes in her life came mostly from her resolve to never give up. Even though she was a bit light-headed most of the time, she was just too stubborn to accept any form of her own failure. Which, as Wolf commented once, made her more dangerous than anyone could imagine at the first sight.

She found lady May inside of a glasshouse at the edge of the garrison. The Lady was on her knees, her hands were covered in dirt and she was gently tending the herbs. Canta would never imagine to see anyone with higher social status than her like this. At the first look she didn't even believe this was the Lady of Life, but her perception of aether was good enough to convince her. The person in front of her was the one she was looking for.

"Could you pass me the fertilizer, please?" the Lady asked without raising her head, before Canta could even say _good afternoon_.

"Eh?" the songweaver looked around, but couldn't recognize anything that would look like what she was asking for.

"It's in that small..." lady May raised her head and pointed to a pile of sacks. Then she stopped in the middle of movement. "Oh, you're not here to help me..."

"My lady, you know you don't have to do this, right?" Canta blurted out.

"Do what?" the Lady looked confused.

"This... scraping in dirt, wrecking your hands..."

"To take care of this glasshouse was one of my duties when lady Yustiel was still here," she explained. "When I left to become the Lady of Life, they kept the herbs alive, but didn't take proper care of them. I need to find someone to do this. And yes, I know it doesn't have to be me, I even know I can't be here in long-term, but right now it helps me to put my mind at ease."

"Did something happen, my lady?" the daeva asked with concern.

"No," lady May smiled kindly. "Nothing. Don't worry, uhm..."

"Canta, my lady."

"Canta, that's nice name. What do you wish of me? You don't look like you're from here, so I presume it's serious."

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot! Again!" the songweaver panicked again and searched her pockets and bag. "I have an urgent letter for you, my lady. And I must inform you that I will be accompanying you to the conference, which is in three days in Kamar. But I think everything will be in that letter. Here."

Lady May wiped her hands against her clothes and took the envelope. During the reading, Canta watched the changes in her expression, listened to the rhythm of her breath and perceived the tiny changes in the aether flow. She could never see so many emotions at one moment.

"Thank you for the letter, Canta," the Lady said after a while. "I will be ready in time. Just... please come tomorrow to my house, there are some details in the letter that need to be taken care of."

"Yes, my lady, as you wish," Canta bowed. "Can I go now? Or do you need something?"

"No, thank you. Take care."

While leaving the Golden Bough, the songweaver was sure of one thing. The new Lady of Life was almost perfect material for a great song. The only problem was, she couldn't decide the genre.

~ x ~

She woke up again. With every new death the pain and numbness of the awakening became more and more unbearable. She already lost count of how many times she died and was resurrected. All her memories were clouded in thicker and thicker haze. Her name... she vaguely realized she had some. But that was long time ago, at some place far away. They dressed her up again. Everytime she had to meet him, she was dressed in luxurious black or dark blue dress, as if he expected her to yield and all this torture and experiments were just means to get there.

They led her to the throne room again. The man got up and came closer to her. At that moment her body decided to end this nightmare. Her legs felt like made of jelly and she fell to her knees.

"My life belongs to you, lord Beritra," she heard herself saying.

"Rise," he replied, pleased with her actions. She obeyed and with a slight hesitation she accepted his hand. "Now follow me."

"Yes, my lord."

He led her through different set of corridors, these were far better lit and richer than those she saw until now. On the way they met few Balaur and Dragonbound, all of them bowed deeply the moment they noticed their Lord Protector. And she was with him, no one dared to even look unpleasantly at her. That itself was another proof of his power. As if she needed more of them. They entered a large room filled with luxurious furniture and decorations.

"These are your chambers," he said. "As long as you remain here, no one will dare to hurt you."

The unspoken threat in his words was obvious. Without his permission she's not allowed to step outside this golden cage.

"That is... very generous of you, my lord," she replied, her voice was blank.

"Come," he took her to the next room in which dominated a large bed with several embroidered pillows and a beautiful blanket. "Now, my queen," he lifted her as if she weighted nothing and carried her to bed. "It's time to fulfill your duty."

She realized what he was going to do and her body stiffened.

"Fear me not," he whispered.

"As you wish, my lord," she turned her gaze aside.

"No, not like that," he said and took her chin to force her to look at him. "I want you to like it, to desire it too."

Then he kissed her and tears slowly rolled from her eyes. His touch was surprisingly gentle and he was extremely patient. In the end she indeed liked it.

When he left, she had no will to move, no will to wipe the tears that appeared in her eyes again.

~ x ~

"Tell me, mirror and quench my thirst, who was the man, who was her first?" Beritra sat in his secret chamber with a goblet of wine in his hand and observed the artifact tensely. When the mirror's surface settled, he smiled. Twice.

~ x ~

Triniel was sitting in her office, reading again the reports from various spies and analyzing what that young ranger said, but still couldn't find _any_ reason why would Yustiel gave up her life for someone so insignificant who even didn't seem to exist until four months ago. Could it be related to that May's time in Asmodae? But Triniel didn't have any record of an Elyos living here or being captured for a long time and leaving four moths ago. Every information from that time was overshadowed by Zikel's obsession with that healer... _She appeared few days after Zikel's visit_... _Yustiel had her under guard_...

"No," the Lady of Death breathed out in disbelief and stared at the report. _My sister wouldn't be that foolish to… No, that's exactly what she would do... _

This wasn't right at all. Yustiel always sought the good in the people, but sometimes forgot about their darker sides. Zikel felt very strong affection towards May, no, towards Alia. Maybe even love. Strong enough to ask for help from his enemy. But right now she is the enemy herself, if they meet like this, it will be disaster. Without the need to think twice about it Triniel got up and left the Temple of Death. Her way to Zikel's house didn't last long and fortunately he was home. She found him in a nice small room sitting in very comfortable chair and drinking something that looked and smelled like the famous cactus booze from Morheim.

"I thought you stopped drinking," she frowned.

"What do you want, traitor?" he grunted without even looking at her.

"I'm no traitor, Zikel. I've broken Aion's law, I know and I don't regret it, but I've never betrayed Admodae or its people."

"Say whatever you want, but don't expect me to believe you."

"Zikel, please, listen. I know you're suffering, but..."

"No you don't, you have no idea," he shook his head and took a gulp from his bottle.

"I've been through that too," she said with serious face. "After the Cataclysm I thought I lost them both, Nezekan _and_ my sister. And then when I saw them again, I was happy they were safe. But also sad and angry, because they were our enemies. And no matter how big my sadnes was, I was always loyal to Azphel and Asmodae."

"And why are you telling me this? I'm not interested, sod off."

"I knew Yustiel. And I just got reports from my long term spies from Eltnen. They confirmed that she did everything she could to save Alia. She..."

"Don't you dare to say her name, Triniel," Zikel got up and looked at her angrily. "Alia is dead. By the hands of the Elyos. That's all I need..."

"That's not true and you know it! My sister would do everything to restore the peace between the Elyos and us! She _did_ everything! She gave up her life because she believed that by healing Alia, the peace will become possible. Yes, Zikel, she became weak and ill after your visit. She did her best, so stop spitting on her memory, just because her best wasn't enough."

"Go to hell, Triniel. Your sweet talks have no effect here. Alia is gone. Let her rest."

"As you wish," she said without any emotions and left his house in silence. Telling him that Alia was alive and became Elyos was out of option. There was no was he would believe her right now. But at least she hoped his rage towards the Elyos will salve after he's left alone with his thoughts.

~ x ~

May wandered the streets of Kamar and watched the daily life of the Sarpan's capital. Most of the Reians she met were friendly to her even if they didn't know of her status. All she had to do was to smile and respond to greetings, they were used to Daevas walking through their streets. And even though she heard about it already, it still surprised her how well the local Elyos and Asmodians got along. Few times she even spotted small mixed groups who could talk among themselves casually as if there was no war outside Sarpan. Now she finally understood why Vaizel used Sarpan as a fact to support the peace. It was possible and this city, this land was proof of it. With her attention still deep in her thoughts she suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't..." she looked at the person and her eyes slowly filled with tears. "Sh... Shien..." she breathed out.

"Uh? It's..." the red-haired sorceress looked at her in confusion.

"Shien, I missed you so much," May sobbed and embraced her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"Ali... Alia? Is that you?" Shien couldn't believe what was happening. "Is that really you?

"Yes, Shien, it's me," she sniveled. "I'm sorry, I... I couldn't... I didn't..."

"Hey," the Asmodian said gently drew away a bit and smiled. "I need to breathe, you know? And..." the smile froze on her lips. "You're... Elyos... why?"

"I..." the Lady of Life cast her gaze down as she wasn't able to look into her friend's eyes. "I... lady Yustiel saved my life by giving me part of her essence. But... I was too weak and it changed me. And I lost my memories, that's why I couldn't recognize you back then..."

"So it _was_ you!" Shien interrupted. "I knew it! No way there could be two of you. I'm so happy you're alright. Are you, right?"

"Yes, I'm... I'm doing fine," May smiled.

"You have to tell me everything, you know?" the sorceress grabbed her hand. "Come, I've seen a park not far from here, we'll sit there and you can start talking."

"But... I don't know where to start..." she tried to protest.

"I do, don't worry," Shien smiled. She was almost glowing with happiness. "Ah, were here, see? Nice park. Now sit here on this bench and start with the things you promised before you disappeared. How did you and lo... ehm," she looked around cautiously. "_He_ met and how did that happen you started dating?"

"You... know about... _him_?" May stared at her in surprise.

"When you were ill, lady Lumiel allowed me to say goodbye to you," Shien recollected her memoried. "And when I came into that room, you were sleeping on the bed in that fancy green dress and he was sitting next to you, holding your hand and almost crying. I would never thought lo... ehm, _He_ was able to cry, but if I were just a bit late, I think he would. Ah, it was so sad to see you two like that, but also beautiful. And then he carried you away and I've never seen you or heard of you. So you ended up in Elysea?"

"Yes, he... brought me to lady Yustiel and hoped she could heal me," May sighed sadly. "She transferred part of her essence to me to keep me alive, but my body was too weak and... that's how I became like this."

"Wow, that's something. He must have really loved you if he went directly to the Elyos. That's incredible. But... does he know?"

"No," the cleric shook her head. "And I'm afraid he will be hurt when he finds out."

"I believe in you, Alia. And no matter how he accepts or rejects you, you will always be my friend. Always," Shien ensured her. "Now tell me what you promised, already. How did it happen you started dating? Did he really fell in love with you in Reshanta back then?"

"Well..." May blushed. "Do you remember the letter I got in Kurngalfberg? The one with only _thank you for saving my life_? That was from him. And..."

"My lady," an Elyos templar suddenly approached them. "Lord Nezekan sends a word that they are going to start shortly. Your presence is required."

"Already?" May quickly got up from the bench. "Thank you, Wolf, I'm on my way. I'm sorry, Shien, but I have to go. I hope we can talk later."

"What happened?" the sorceress wanted to know. "Why do you have to go, Alia? And why..."

"I'm sorry, this is really important. Take care," the Lady of Life waved her friend for goodbye and quickly left the park.

"But... hey, where did she go?" she turned to the templar.

"To the conference, of course," Wolf replied coldly. "Why did you call her Alia?" He remembered hearing that name before, it was in front of Jeiaparan village. But how could an Asmodian know it?

"Because it's her name, you moron," Shien didn't have any interest in speaking with Elyos. Alia was an exception, because she wasn't an Elyos always, but the others were different case.

"Her name, hm," the templar frowned.

"What?! Is it that strange she has a name? And why the hell did you call her _lady_? She's..." suddenly several Shien's memories connected together like a missing part of puzzle just fit into the image. "Oh, no, please tell me it's not true. She's _not_ the new Lady of Life, right?"

"Yes, she is the Lady of Life," Wolf grunted. "And you better tell me why is she so friendly with you, Asmodian."

"I don't have to tell you anyting, puppy," she stood up and walked away.

"What? Puppy?" he caught up with her.

"Alia called you _Wolf_, right? Well, I'm not unfamilliar with that name. You're the one who killed general Votan's daughter, after all," she looked at him angrily. "Now if you excuse me, I have some duties."

The templar stopped walking and stared speechlessly at her. She forced him to recall memories he buried deep inside his mind. Back then he failed in fulfillment of his templar duty to protect those he cared about. And he still considered it as his biggest failure.

~ x ~

May quickly walked through the halls on her way to find the conference room. With every step her nerves became more and more stretched. She was going to finally meet Zikel. It was inevitable. Since the day she regained her memories she missed him. She missed all the moments she spent with him, all their secret dates, chats, kisses. She missed the gentle and caring side of his. The people of Elysea hated him and feared him and they had every right to do so, but it still pained her that she couldn't tell them he's not the evil itself. There was good in him, it was just well hidden under all the other aspects of his character. And she was afraid that seeing her as Elyos will hurt him that much the good will become hidden forever.

One more intersection separated her from the conference chamber. When she saw the door she also saw someone else being late. She forgot to breathe the moment she recognized him. He looked at her and froze.

"Z-Zikel..." she almost whispered and tears were slowly filling her eyes. She stopped perceiving everything else.

"Alia?" he made two staggering steps towards her. "Are you... real?"

"Yes..." she smiled and few of the tears ran down her cheeks. "I... I survived... finally, I can see you again."

"You're alive, Alia," he gently caressed her face and hair and looked into her green eyes. "I thought I lost you."

And then he embraced her tightly and kissed her. With passion, with love, with hope. All of their unspoken feelings were said with that one kiss. For that moment their hearts became one again.

"I missed you," she said after the kiss ended and caressed his cheek. But for him something wasn't right. Her touch felt strange on his skin. He took her hand and froze again. For few heartbeats he stared speechlessly at her clawless fingers.

"No," he breathed out in horror. "No, that's not... what did they do to you?"

"I'm sorry, Zikel, I was... too weak. When... when lady Yustiel healed me, I... my body couldn't retain its form..."

"They will pay for this," he gritted his teeth, grabbed her arm and headed for the conference room. The guards in front of the door quickly opened it so he could walk through without breaking it.

"Zikel, wait..." May tried to stop him, but unsuccessfully.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?!" he roared as soon as he entered and pushed May in front of him. "How dare you come with that peace trash after you made her Elyos?!"

The quiet discussions in the room stopped and everyone looked at him.

"There is no need to be this rash, lord Zikel," Ariel said with calm, gentle voice. "Please, sit down and let us explain our motives."

"I don't give a damn about your motives," he spat. "Change Alia back to Asmodian or this conference is over."

"That's impossible, Zikel, I'm sorry," Nezekan replied seriously.

"_You_ shut up!"

"Zikel, please, listen to what we want to say," May recovered from the initial shock. "I had no other choice than to stay in Elysea."

"_We_? You're their ally now?!"

"Before she died, lady Yustiel gave me the Power of Life, now I am..."

"A traitor," Zikel snapped. "That's what you're trying to say?"

"No! No... please, believe me, I didn't betray..."

"You did," he gritted his teeth and looked angrily at her. His eyes were glowing brighter red than usual. "The moment you decided not to return, you betrayed me. You betrayed Asmodae. And you can't fix it by calling for peace. This..." he looked at all the present Empyrean lords, "farce is over."

The Lord of Destruction turned around and left the room. May wavered and tried to remain calm, but grief, guilt and helplessness were flowing through all her body.

"No..." she sobbed, barely breathing. "This can't be... It's not..."

She was able to perceive that the others started talking, but she couldn't concentrate enough to understand them. This wasn't right. Their reunion wasn't supposed to end like this. It can't end like this! Without thinking she ran from the room in the shortest way to Habrok, the Asmodian warship permanently stationed in Kamar. She knew Zikel well enough to guess he'll try to leave Sarpan as soon as possible. She caught up with him outside the capitol building at the Peace Square.

"Zikel, please, wait!" she grabbed his arm, but he shook her hand off and drew his sword. Here in Kamar it wasn't necessary to wear the full battle gear all the time, but he always carried at least a short sword on his belt. And this sword was now pointing at her neck.

"Don't come near me, traitor," he grunted.

"Please, let me at least explain what happened," she begged him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't had your chance for..."

His words were silenced by huge fireball hitting his face. It wasn't strong enough to actually hurt him, but it contained enough force to make him stagger and step back.

"I don't care you're a Shedim lord," an angry female voice echoed the square. "But if you want to hurt Alia, you have to deal with me first!"

"No! Shien, don't do that!" May stared in horror at her friend forming another fire spell in her palms.

"So you're a traitor too?" Zikel shouted. "Fine, I'll deal with you as I deal with all traitors."

"No!" May ran towards the sorceress and tried to gather aether to form a shield.

Zikel leaped.

Shien fell to the ground.

The aether around May dispersed into the air.

Drops of blood hit the cobblestones.

Shien looked up to see what bumped into her.

"Alia!" she screamed.

Zikel stared in shock at his blade which was now covered in blood. He dropped the weapon and caught May as she fell. There was a deep and long slash from her left shoulder to her right hip.

"Zikel... please... don't..." she whispered and weakly clutched his arm. "Don't..."

"No, no, no, Alia, stay with me!" he put her gently to the ground and tried to stop the bleeding. "Healer... HEALER!"


	3. Chapter 03

His will was absolute. His word was law. His request was an order. There was no way she could do anything that wasn't approved by him. He gave her few Dragonbound servants to take care of her daily needs, such as food, drinks or baths, but the Balaur guards in front of the door were the clear sign that she was not permitted to leave her chambers. For several days of which she lost count already he only required her presence at the dinner table and then, few hours after the meal, he visited her in her bedroom. And he took an extra care so she physically enjoyed both; the food was always delicious and in the night he was gentle, passionate and patient. She hated him for that. And she hated herself for not being strong enough to resist. But every day her hatred became more and more numb.

But today was different. The servants came immediately after she ate her light lunch and begun with preparations as per lord Beritra's orders. They gave her a long, proper bath with nice scented soap, after which they dressed her into long black dress with rich embroidery. That pattern contained tiny dark blue symbols of lord Beritra and violet emblems she has never seen before. There was a slight resemblance with the blue ones, but they weren't the same. And even though she was getting used to her wardrobe being really high-class, this dress was far superior even to the rest. After all the buttons and ribbons were perfectly in their places, the servants combed her black hair into a complex coiffure. Next was a silvery necklace with a huge violet gem in it. She vaguely remembered she encountered some noble metals before, but she couldn't tell which one was used for this piece of jewelery, but definitely it wasn't something as common as silver. And in the end there was a make-up. When it was finished and she looked into a mirror, she couldn't recognize herself. So much difference was created just using violet eye shades and lipstick and violet spikey symbols under her eyes. What was the purpose of this?

"Lord Beritra requires your presence," a female voice said from the door. "Immediately."

She looked that way and saw a Balaur woman in officer's armour. She nodded, got up and let the woman lead her. The two guards from her door followed them like huge silent shadows. Their way through the residence was fast, she didn't have time to take a view of the hallways they passed. The woman stopped in front of the door leading to a balcony where the Lord Protector just had some motivational speech for the throng of Balaur gathered outside. From the shouts and applause she deduced he was successful.

"Behold!" he roared after a short pause and gestured to the door. The Balaur woman nodded, this was the moment for which all those preparations were made for. She stepped through the door and chill breeze touched her cheeks. "Here comes Apsu! Your queen!"

With her expression unchanged she looked around. The crowd was massive. She was certain this wasn't all of his forces. No wonder the Daevas couldn't win. When they saw her, the army shouted triumphantly.

_So Apsu is my name?_

~ x ~

The Fourth Dragon lord was pleased with the reactions of his armies when he introduced his queen. Some of his officers were old enough to remember Apsu and what happened to her. The intelligent ones understood that special time has come and his plans for vengeance gained clearer shape. And those stupid ones will be replaced soon.

He let the guards lead his most precious weapon to her chambers and went to the only one room where only he could enter. All the time he was thinking and calculating. He knew her mind didn't belong to him completely, but every day he held more and more of it. But it still wasn't enough for taking her to the Hyperion. He couldn't take the risk of turning it against him. And he was slowly running out of time. Tiamat's researchers were closer and closer to understanding the ide. And he would rather bite his own tail than let _her_ activate that ancient Danuar weapon. He never rushed things out, but this was a race he had to win.

He entered the room, sat into his comfortable chair and glared at the mirror. That thing was useful, but he hated it since the moment he got it as a bribe from a group of Shugos who wanted to trade in his protectorate. He held no grudge against Shugos. They were stable part of any economy. He would let them in even without the bribe, the fees they were paying were enough for his treasury and reputation. But since they offered this _gift_, he would be too stupid to refuse. He could see anyone and anything he wished for. The only problem was that this... _ancient artifact_ required a command spoken in verses. When the Shugos told him, he almost tore them apart for even suggesting it. He, Beritra, the Fourth Dragon lord speaking in verses?! That was unacceptable. But the information provided by the mirror was so valuabe he had to overcome his pride. But should someone see him, that person's days were over. He drank his goblet of wine in one gulp and looked at that cursed thing again.

"Tell me, mirror, where Daevas stray, closest to Sillus, show where are they?"

~ x ~

Zikel paced back and forth around his room and silently raged. After Alia jumped in front of his sword, his whole world almost shattered again and he saw her dying. But other Empyrean lords appeared, apparently drawn by the noise and that sorceress' spells, and Marchutan begun with healing. Whether he was successful or not Zikel didn't know. Azphel almost bayled him out like some brat and ordered him to return into his room. And he had nothing better to do than obey. Since then he was impatiently waiting and his thoughts were one pure chaos. His mind was torn apart between his concern for Alia and his rage towards the Elyos for taking her away from him. Finally the door opened and the Lord of Shadows entered.

"Is she alright?" Zikel asked the moment the door closed.

"She's the Lady of Life," Azphel frowned. "Her wound will heal in couple of hours. But I cannot say the same about her reputation."

The Lord of Destruction gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

"What were you thinking?" the Azphel was obviously angry, but unlike Zikel he was master in self control. "You attacked a Lady of Life. On Neutral ground. During a _truce_ conference. Do you have any idea what it may cost us? The alliance with the Reians is crumbling and Ariel insists on your punishment."

"You have no right to reproach me," Zikel snapped. "You did the same thing a thousand years ago."

"And apparently I am the only one who learnt something from it."

A thick silence arose between them. Old, calm grey eyes gazed into red ones full of fury and anger.

"I... didn't want to strike her," Zikel looked aside and clenched his fists. "And Ariel has no right to demand anything. Alia doesn't belong to her."

"_May_ is the Lady of Life. So Ariel _has_ the right to punish anyone who attacks those under her command," Azphel replied coldly. "I also want to know how did your... lover become one of the five most important Elyos, but threatening them and attacking them won't give us any answers."

"Fine, I get it," Zikel grunted. "She's still in Kamar, right? I want to talk with her. I will..."

"You will stay here on Habrok, until you're called," Azphel decided. "I will talk with Ariel and Kahrun and see what can be saved."

~ x ~

"Why don't you just tell me what happened there?" the Elyos girl frowned through the bars.

"Because you said you saw it," Shien rolled her eyes. "What's the point in telling you what you already know?"

After that incident on the Peace Square lady Lumiel ordered the guards to put her to jail for attacking a Shedim lord. Originally she should be closed on Habrok, but commander Kahrun interfered and said the misdeed happened in his city and she was taken into a Reian prison. Shortly after that the Lady of Wisdom visited her and scolded her like a little girl for being reckless and stupid. And after Shien cooled off, she had to admit the Lady was right. She really was acting stupid and because of that Alia was hurt. Lord Zikel was only threatening her, didn't attempt to attack her and Shien couldn't even blame him for that. But she panicked. It didn't happen often, but at that time she really had no idea what to do. That fireball was pure instinct. And as if being closed here with aether-eating handcuffs wasn't enough of punishment, this Elyos girl who claimed to be _lady May's assistant_, has been bugging her for the last half an hour or so and demanded... what? A detailed description of that incident? Most of the time Shien didn't even bother with listening.

"But lady May is Elyos. She's the Seraphim Lady of Life. Of course it is expected she had argument with any of the Shedim lords. But why, for Aion's sake, would _you_, an Asmodian, defend her? Or was your aim _that_ bad?" the girl was insistent.

"And why should _I_, an Asmodian, tell anything to _you_, an Elyos?" Shien looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why don't you ask your lady?"

"She's convalescing right now."

"And shouldn't you be with her then? In case she needed something?"

"I... maybe... hey! Don't try to stagger me!" the Elyos got riled up. "I was assigned as her assistant, yes, but I still want those answers from you! And you should give them to me, because it's your fault she's injured!"

"So what? You think I don't know that?!" Shien retorted. "You think I'm happy to see Al... _the Lady_ like that? No, I'm not. That's what I tried to... ah, you know what? Go bothering someone else."

"And that!" the girl said triumphantly. "Both, you and lord Zikel called her different name. Why? And what... was the name?"

"It was Alia and you can let me talk to her, Canta," a male voice echoed and a familiar templar came into Shien's field of vision.

"Oh, great, another one."

"Wolf? What are you doing here?" the Elyos girl was surprised.

"I have some questions for the prisoner."

"Then good luck, I'm trying to make her talk for almost half an hour."

"Go to hell, both of you," Shien grunted from her cell.

"Can you leave us alone, Canta?"

"Why?" Canta looked at him with suspicion.

"You said it yourself, you're here for almost half an hour and she didn't tell you anything. And I doubt she will. Just take some rest, if she says something I'd like to hear in a song, I'll let you know," he smiled.

"You promise?"

"Sure, I promise."

Shien watched the girl leave and then looked at Wolf.

"Thank you, Puppy, for getting rid of her, but..."

"Canta is a good person," he said calmly. "Sometimes she talks too much, but she's good."

"Doesn't matter, I'm not telling you anything," she shrugged. "I'm not _that_ stupid. If you want a song, get the inspiration somewhere else."

"I have no interest in discrediting lady May," he sighed. "Back in Elysea, she collapsed from exhaustion and whispered: '_Please, forgive me, Zikel_.' Not _lord_ Zikel. I know she's somehow close to him and they proved it a while ago. But he hates all the Elyos. Why not her? And why is she so friendly with you?"

"Why do you _care_?"

"I don't know if I can trust her," Wolf admitted.

"She's what you see she is," Shien replied after few seconds. "She can't pretend anything, so I would say it's safe to trust her."

"It's not much reassuring coming from an Asmodian."

"Then go and ask her. Leave me alone. I don't want to talk with _any_ of you," she said bitterly.

"Fine. As you wish," Wolf sighed and left the prison. As he expected, Canta was waiting for him outside. That girl was just too stubborn to let a thing like this go.

"So? Did she say anything?"

"No," he shook his head and slowly walked back to Griffoen, the Elyos warship stationed in Kamar.

"That's a shame," Canta frowned. "But you know, I think we don't need her answers. What I have so far is a good material for a song anyway."

"What material?"

"Just... what happened, you know? I think lady May and lord Zikel were lovers. Before she became the Lady, of course, but..." she sighed. "But there's something I'm missing. Like I mean he surely didn't know she became the Lady and that made him angry. Probably. But even _I_ can't imagine how in the world could the Lord of Destruction fall in love with an _Elyos_. That part doesn't make sense, everything else does, like the part with the peace conference being after she becametheLadyorthatgreenasmodiandress..."

"Slow down, Canta," Wolf said mechanically when. He just subconsciously noticed she almost forgot to breathe again, but his mind was elsewhere.

"Are you okay, Wolf?" the songweaver looked at him with worries in her grey eyes. "Did that mad Asmo say something bad to you?"

"No, she just reminded me... sad memories."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thanks, but no. It happened a long time ago," he smiled. "Tell me more about your song."

"It's not finished yet," she giggled. "But you'll be the first I'll sing it to."

"Hey, you two Elyos, sup?" an Asmodian man clad in light breastplate with a long coat over it stopped them.

"What do you want?" Canta frowned. His appearance was much wilder than any Asmodian she ever met. Note to say she never met any before this visit of Kamar.

"Just do you plan to go to guest part of the palace? I have a letter for lady May, but they won't let me in, 'cause she's still feeling bad or what."

"Letter for lady May? You?" the songweaver raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"I'm just a delivery boy," he objected. "It's from lord Zikel and he said it's urgent."

"Like hell I'll give her anything from _him_."

"But you should do it, Canta. It's one of your duties here," Wolf reminded her.

"But he attacked her!"

"It's a _letter_, not a bomb," the Asmodian rolled his eyes.

"And how can you know?" Canta prodded him.

"'Cause it's from lord Zikel?"

"He's right," the Elyos templar agreed. "Lord Zikel can wreak havoc just because someone offends him, but letter bombs are not his style. You can expect it from lady Triniel or lady Lumiel, but not from him."

"Alright, fine, I'll take that letter to her," she resigned.

"Thanks, I'll be around here and wait for the answer," the Asmodian grinned and gave her an envelope.

"Like she would reply to someone like him," Canta muttered when she walked away with the letter.

~ x ~

The Kamar city wasn't that interesting as Cyhiraeth imagined before she came here. She read and heard some really amazing facts about the capital of Sarpan, but coming here proved those things simple and common. Yes, the Asmodians and the Elyos didn't try to kill each other here, but some hostility was still in the air. And the Reian fashion wasn't that great as Chellia told her few times. Chellia... all the time she thought her friend was just common tailor's apprentice, but apparently there was something more about her. Cyhiraeth accidentally overheard lady Triniel talking to lord Marchutan and even though she was able to recognize only several words, the name _Chellia_ was among them. And it wasn't _tailor's apprentice Chellia_. No, it was simply _Chellia_, just her name, no explanation. They both must have known her. Why? Was Timo right? Was she really a spy for the Temple of Death? What was she doing in Gelkmaros?

She wished for anyone whom she could ask. But the only ones who seemed to know were the Shedim lords themselves and asking them looked like a very stupid idea even to her. But her duty here was to be close to lady Triniel if she needed something and occasionally spy on lady May to get as much information as possible. Oh, yes, the Lady of Life was another mystery. Especially after that incident on the square. Cyhiraeth was lucky to be following that sorceress who was apparently lady May's friend at that moment, so she could see it clearly. After lord Zikel struck her, Cyhiraeth expected _anything_ except him trying to save her. That didn't make any sense. Could it be related to his visit in Eltnen? And the dress, Timo said, he bought very fancy dress for a lady, could it be for her? What kind of games the Empyrean lords played?

"Just let me in, come with me if you want," she heard a male voice from the Habrok boarding site. She turned around the corner and saw a silver-haired Elyos man arguing with the Asmodian guards.

"No Elyos on the ship. That's an order," one of the guards said strictly.

"Great, I get it, but lady Triniel is _expecting_ this report."

"No Elyos on the ship," the guard was adamant.

"Can you even say something else?"

"Hey, sunshine," Cyhiraeth called at the Elyos. "Why would be lady Triniel interested in a report from _you_?"

"Wow, so there is someone who can speak in complete sentences," he turned around and looked at her. "'Cause she's very kind person and likes all the Elyos."

"Very funny," she said with an irony. "Are you some kind of double-agent?"

"What would you say, little crow?" he smirked.

"Little... crow?" Cyhiraeth frowned.

"What? You called me _sunshine_, I thought we're exchanging compliments," the Elyos didn't stop smiling in amusement.

"Is there a reason for telling a compliment to you?"

"There are many reasons. If you have time, I can tell you about some. But first I still have to deliver the report."

"Alright, give the report to me, I'll give it to lady Triniel," she sighed. It was obviously impossible to talk reasonably with the Elyos.

"Will you?" he raised his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, I'm here under her command. If she really expects a report, I'll give it to her."

"Okay, thanks," he stepped closer to her and whispered to her ear: "_There's no sign of her in Tiamat's Stronghold._"

"What?" she stepped back.

"That's the report. I'm not that stupid to write it anywhere."

"What kind of report is that? I don't understand."

"You're not supposed to understand it. You're supposed to deliver it," suddenly he became serious.

Cyhiraeth frowned and shook her head, but then she activated, with the permission of the guards, the short-distance teleport statue and in a moment she appeared on the ship. The Reian leaders never expected a diplomatic visit of this magnitude. And also from the security reasons, only three of the Shedim lords, Azphel, Marchutan and Lumiel, were accomodated in the city. Lady Triniel and lord Zikel stayed with their assistants on Habrok. Cyhiraeth knocked on her lady's door and waited for few seconds before she was called in. The Lady of Death was sitting behind a table and was looking into some map, comparing it to several reports.

"My lady," the young ranger knelt. "An Elyos spy said he had a report for you."

"Send him in," lady Triniel ordered without raising her head from the papers.

"The guards didn't want to let him set a foot on Habrok, so I took the report from him. It says: _There's no sign of her in Tiamat's Stronghold._"

The lady frowned and noted something to the map.

"Thank you, dismissed."

Cyhiraeth got up but for a moment she hesitated with obeying the order.

"What's wrong, I said dismissed," lady Triniel looked at her with a slightly upset expression.

"Is it about Chellia, my lady?" she decided to wage everything on that one question.

And the few seconds of silence confirmed she was right.

"That doesn't involve you," the Lady of Death replied with really scary gaze.

"Chellia is my friend, if she's in trouble, I..."

"If you're really her friend, you will let me concentrate on finding her."

"But why is she so important that the Shedim lords themselves and even the Elyos are looking for her? She's just a tailor's apprentice, an orphan and human. Why does everyone want to find her?"

"Being an agent of the Temple of Death doesn't mean you should know everything you want," the lady's face became cold. "When the time is right, you will know. When we find Chellia, you can ask her."

"But..."

"Dismissed."

Chyhiraeth understood that it's no use to disobey this direct order. Fine. At least she got confirmation that Chellia is actually missing and she _did_ have to do something with the Temple.

~ x ~

"Those idiots! How can they call for peace and then almost massacre each other here?" to say Kahrun was angry would be an understatement. "Why can't those Empyrean lords behave like adults?"

"Kahrun, calm down, please," Garnon tried to soothe his anger. "Lord Zikel didn't want to attack lady May, it was an accident. And I'm sure she won't demand a payback for that."

"That doesn't matter! He injured her. The people won't let it go, the gossips are spreading like a wildfire. I don't want any fights in my city just because they are all full of their egos and can't talk with each other without fighting."

"Give them some time," Garnon smiled. "From what I've seen they _are_ interested in the peace."

"I know, I just wish they stopped being so childish," the Reian leader sighed. "Can you arrange a meeting with all of them tomorrow morning? Pick some reasonable time and let them know. I'll give them another chance."

"As you wish, Kahrun," she bowed and left the office. After few moments the shadows near his window moved.

"She's very interesting girl, Kahrun," Triniel said.

"I do not wish to be spied on like that," he frowned.

"I'm sorry, Kahrun. I have to tell you something important before you find out from someone else," she said seriously. "You have a sister."

"I have what?"

"Eighteen years ago, me and your father have broken the law again. The other Lords have found out, so I expect our punishment will be one of the things they will be discussing."

"Alright, thank you for warning me. I won't interfere in this, but I wish you good luck. Will she be present too?"

"No," Triniel shook her head. "She has gone missing and we have no idea where she is. We suspect the Balaur have kidnapped her, but we don't know which Dragon lord ordered it. According to the report, the group of Balaur that kidnapped her had no symbols and the species were mix od Tiamat's and Beritra's. But those two don't work together."

"Give me her name, description and any information you see fit. I'll have my spies to look for her too."

"I appreciate your offer, Kahrun, but I can't ask you that," Triniel refused.

"Don't get me wrong, mother," Kahrun said seriously. "I'm not doing this because she's my sister. I've never met her and I don't know who she is. But she's a child of two Empyrean lords. I can't let the Balaur have her. I will wait until I get official information about her, but then I'll act as I see fit."

"You're right. Thank you."

~ x ~

When the evening came upon Kamar, May gave herself a bath and the paid a good attention at dressing up. The green dress she got from Zikel so long ago seemed appropriate. Her wound was almost healed, only thin pink scar remained and that will vanish in some time. She had doubts if she's doing the right thing, but she couldn't imagine what else should she do. She took her silken cape and left her room. The evening air outside the palace was fresh and warm and her heart begun racing when she got closer to the Asmodian warship. Her guide was already waiting for her there.

"I'm sorry, lady May, but even if it's lord Zikel's order, the guards won't let you in unless you are blindfolded," he apologised and offered her a piece of soft black cloth.

"I understand," she nodded and closed her eyes. He put the cloth around her head, checked she really couldn't see and then gently took her hand and teleported both of them to the ship. There he led her through several corridors and finally he knocked on a door. He led her in and left. She stood there for several seconds and tried to listen to the surrounding sounds. Nothing seemed suspicious, but that blindfold made her nervous.

"You can take that off now," when she heard this voice she stopped breathing for a moment and her heartbeat went rapidly up. She obeyed and looked around. The room wasn't big, but there was enough space for a small table with two chairs, few chests and wardrobes and large bed. He was sitting on one of the chairs and there was a flagon and two goblets with wine on the table. The light in the room was too dim, but it was enough for her to see. "And you can sit," he pointed at the other chair.

"Thank you," she smiled nervously and sat.

"I'm glad you came. How are you feeling?"

"I'm... fine. Zikel, I'm... I'm really sorry."

"For what?" he frowned.

"What do you mean?" she got confused.

"You always say you're sorry. You're always apologizing for something," Zikel clenched his fist. "I want to know why are you apologizing right now. Do you have a reason for that or do you think that saying you're sorry will fix everything?"

"No, Zikel, I..." May looked at the floor and struggled to find the correct words. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But most of all, I... I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to be by your side."

That let him speechless for a few seconds.

"That wasn't your fault," he admitted finally. "It was me who hurt you, Alia."

"No, Zikel, I..."

"Sh, don't. Just... don't. I know you almost died because of me. Dammit, I thought you _were_ dead! Tell me what happened after I left Eltnen."

"I... alright, I'll tell you," she smiled sadly. "I woke up in a cave. There was some food and water, but no one around. The entrance was blocked by an aetehric field. It was weak, I think it was more symbolic than actual barrier. So I waited. After few hours lady Yustiel came and asked me questions... and I realized I... I didn't know who I was. My memories just weren't there. It feels strange to remember time when I _didn't_ remember anything at all. I panicked, but lady Yustiel comforted me, gave me new name and took me in. For three months I only had dreams about my past, but they were made of feelings, I still couldn't remember anything. And then... lady Yustiel... she was ill. When she healed me, she accidentally transferred part of the Power of Life along with her essence. And the only way how to restore the Power of Life was... she could either take it back along with my life or... or..."

"Don't force yourself, Alia," his voice was surprisingly gentle. "It's not your fault."

"I have never wanted this power," she burst into tears.

"I know."

"When she gave me this power, I remembered everything. And I..." she sobbed. "I knew you will be hurt the moment you see me, but..."

"Yes, you're Elyos!" he got up and paced across the room and back. "And I hate that! The Elyos took everything from us! The light, the warmth, the Tower... and now you!"

"It's not..."

"And don't try to defend them! Not now!" he stopped in front of her, took her hand and helped her get up from the chair. "But this..." he gently caressed her clawless fingers. "I don't care how you look like. I still love you."

"I love you too."

When Zikel heard those words, he embraced her tightly and kissed her. But after few seconds May backed away.

"No, Zikel... we... we can't do this," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"It's... I'm the Lady of Life now, it's against the Aion's law..."

"I don't care, that law is stupid."

"But..."

"Fine," he gritted his teeth. "If you don't want to be with me, I'll respect that. But don't expect me to be alone in one room with you and pretend I don't love you. I'll call a guard to walk you from the ship," he turned around and headed to the door.

"No, wait," she caught his arm. "Please."

He stopped and looked at her. She took a deep breath and for the first time since they met again she looked directly into his eyes. At that moment all his doubts vanished. At that moment he _knew_ the woman in front of him is still the one he fell in love with.

"I want to be with you," she said. "You mean more to me than I could ever say. Please, don't leave me."

He kissed her again. This time she didn't resist but instead she returned the kisses. There was no need for words anymore. He gently lifted her and carried her to his bed. And then he found out it's not so bad thing that she doesn't have the claws.

~ x ~

Something big was happening. Beritra didn't visit her the last night and now he ordered the servants to help her dress into warm clothes and prepare her for a journey. So she patiently waited until they were done with all those lacing up and buckles on the additional parts of her clothes. And instead of usual complicated hairstyle they gave her a black furry hat. The guards then led her to the roof of this palace, where Beritra himself was already waiting. She bowed and he dismissed them.

"My queen. It is time for you to visit the Sillus fortress," he said.

"As you wish, lord Beritra," she bowed.

He smiled and slowly changed his form. In less than a minute there was a giant black dragon standing in front of her. He extended his right front paw to her. She stared at him for a moment, then she realized what he wanted and climbed up to the offered palm. The Fourth Dragon lord waved his wings and flew up to the clouds. For her this was the first time she could see the world from the sky. The view was magnificent. As they approached the Sillus Mountains, the air got colder and colder. But the view of the fortress in those snowy mountains was just splendid. Without even thinking about it she smiled.


	4. Chapter 04

May returned to her room in Kahrun's palace a bit later than she originally expected and with a feeling of a lot more guilt than she would be comfortable with. Yes, she made her peace with Zikel, there were no ill thoughts between them, but what happened was against the law. The Empyrean lords were supposed to take care of Atreia and its people and in order to do that, they were forbidden to love each other, as those feelings could go in the way of their duties. But she did love him. And she knew he loved her too. That kiss when they first met here in Kamar was proof enough of it. But still, deep inside her mind there was a doubt if she's doing the right thing.

"My lady, are you alright?" Canta was pacing in front of her room and impatiently awaiting her return. "Please tell me he didn't hurt you. Because if he did..."

"No, Canta, I'm fine," May smiled. "He would never hurt me."

"But... on the square... he..."

"That was an accident," the Lady of Life's face went serious. "I was as much guilty as he was. That's why I accepted his invitation. To make it clear."

"Were you his lover, my lady?" the songweaver asked frowning. "I mean before you became the Lady of Life."

May froze in the middle of movement. This girl wasn't stupid and from what happened she could deduce it. And she was certain of what she found out. No matter what answer would May give her, she wouldn't give up on this.

"Go to sleep, Canta," May sighed. "Take some rest. Today was very exhausting."

Without waiting for reply she entered her room and closed the door behind her. Then she read the note from Garnon about tomorrow's meeting and sat on her bed. Yes. She was Zikel's lover. And not only before she became the Lady. But now... even if they arrange the peace, it's still against the law.

~ x ~

In the Sillus fortress she shared the chambers with Beritra. At first he was furious that the servants didn't prepare separate place for her, but after he calmed down, he put her there and left. The two guards at the door were supposed to keep her inside, so the only thing she could do was sitting next to the window and watch snow falling on the mountain slopes. It was very calming view. After an hour or two he returned and ordered her to come with him. He led her to underground and stopped in front of some device.

"Explain again what is this," he ordered to a Balaur scientist standing at its side.

"Yes, my lord, as you wish," the scientist bowed. "This device was created by the ancient Danuar who used it to enhance the protection of this fortress. It is supposed to create a force field similar to those in fortresses in Reshanta, but at least ten times stronger. The part over there is a power source, but unfortunately we weren't able to activate it, so we don't know how long it will last before it requires recharge."

"Prepare your gadgets, savant. The device will be alive today," Beritra said and gently pushed her forward. "Now, my queen, activate it."

She looked at him with a question in her eyes. She didn't remember working with anything like that before, she didn't know how to operate ancient Danuar technology. Why was he asking her to do that? But his look silenced all her questions even before she could say them. He ordered her to activate it. She had to obey. Her feet made few steps on their own. She put her palm on the device and felt as if the machine tried to communicate with her. Then she found a control panel. She wasn't sure about the proper term, but a board that was used to manipulate with the device's functions could be called a _control panel_. Her fingers touched several cube and pyramid-shaped buttons. She could feel the aether flowing through the device. It was a strange feeling, the machine reacted differently than a living being when exposed to the aether. But subconsciously something felt similar. She watched the force field generator starting up and everything was just clear. She knew what buttons to press, what levers to pull, all she had to do was watching the aether's flow.

And then the device was active.

Beritra nodded at one of the guards in front of the room. The soldier left immediately and when he returned after a while and reported what he'd seen, the Dragon lord smiled.

"You did a splendid job, my queen."

~ x ~

In the next morning Canta had to get up early to bring breakfast and help lady May to prepare for the second meeting. The Reians has chosen the time around dawn to suit both, Elyos and Asmodians, but she was used to sleep much longer. All the time Canta spent there, the Lady was deep in thoughts. She realized her question from the night was at least inappropriate, but she couldn't bring herself to apologise. But also she knew she was right and that infuriated her. How could the Lady of Life betray all the Elyos like this? To become a lover of the second most important Asmodian! And what was the reason behind this conference? Did she somehow manipulate the remaining Seraphim lords to meet with _him_? Why would they even agree to negotiate with Asmodians? They were enemies! They should...

"Canta," the Lady's voice was gentle as always, but it hit her like a lightning.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Something is worrying you, right?" she even seemed to be concerned.

"N-no, my lady. I'm fine. Everythingisfine. Youshouldgototheconference," Canta babbled and took a deep breath. "It will start in a moment."

"Canta," something in lady May's voice forced the songweaver to look at her. "Please, tell me, what is worrying you. Is it about yesterday, right?"

"No, my lady. I'm really fine."

"As you wish," she smiled and went to the door. "I won't force you to speak with me. But if you will want to talk, I'll be listening."

"Listening won't help if you won't give me any answers!" Canta snapped and immediately covered her mouth with both of her palms.

The Lady stopped and sighed.

"Most of the answers depend on the result of this conference. But please, believe me. All decisions I'll do here, I'll do for the good of Elysea and its people. Lady Yustiel entrusted me with this duty and I can't afford to fail."

With those words lady May left the room and headed for the conference. Canta stood there for a moment to absorb this weird conversation. The Lady of Life was a _good person_. She has seen it herself and even Wolf said that. But the Asmodians were bad, evil. _They_ destroyed the Tower of Eternity, _they_ killed Deltras and started the war. And this conference was surely _their_ trap!

Canta quickly walked out of the room and followed her lady. There was already some distance between them, but Canta didn't want to be seen. After turning around few corners she stopped and listened to the familiar voices not far from her.

"Are you alright, Alia?" lord Zikel asked with concern.

"Yes, Zikel, I'm... I'm... strong enough now," lady May replied, her voice was sad.

"Don't die again," he said. Canta peeked around the corner and saw him embracing her. "Just... don't die again."

"No, we shouldn't..." the Lady protested, but didn't make any attempt to break the embrace. Canta turned away before they could notice her. She faintly realised that her eyes were slowly filling with tears.

"I told you I don't care, that law is stupid."

_What law? The war with Asmodae is not a law, that's... common sense!_ The songweaver was confused.

"At least keep this private," another voice stepped in.

Canta held her breath for a moment. _Keep this private? Why would lord Nezekan say that? Does he approve that?_ Her head started spinning from being suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. And then she ran away.

When the three Empyrean lords heard the quick receding steps, May went to check what happened.

"Canta," she breathed out in disbelief. "What..."

"Leave her," Nezekan told her strictly. "And you should go to the conference room."

"Don't order her around," Zikel snapped. "She's not your underling."

"I'm not giving her orders. I'm reminding her what her duties are."

"You and your duties, do you even know anything else?" the Lord of Destruction growled.

"It's okay, Zikel," May raised her hands in a calming gesture. "He's right. The sooner we'll deal with the matter we've come here for, the better. But, Nezekan, I'm concerned about Canta. She doesn't take this well and, uhm, she won't tell what she doesn't know..."

"Then you should think about your actions before."

"As if _you_ did everything right," Zikel rolled his eyes. "You have no right to tell her..."

"I am fully aware of what I did," Nezekan said still calmly. "That's why I know what I am talking about. It's just a suggestion from Lord of Justice to Lady of Life. And I would like to have a private conversation with you, Zikel, before the conference continues."

"As if I..."

"I'll leave you then," May said quickly and smiled. "And I'll tell the other Empyrean lords to wait for you."

Zikel took the hidden hint in her voice and frowned.

"So what do you want?" he grunted when she left.

"What will you do if the conference ends with no agreement and May will return to Elysea as your enemy?" Nezekan asked with serious expression in his face.

"That's not gonna happen," Zikel refused to even think about it. "_Alia_ will return with me to Pandaemonium. That's where she belongs."

"Did you ask her?"

"She wouldn't betray me like that."

"So you're asking her to betray all those people in Elysea who believe in her right now?"

"I don't care about them," Zikel retorted, but his voice didn't sound that decisivly as he intended. He knew Alia loved him, he was sure of that. But until now he didn't even think about how could all this situation look from her point of view. She became Elyos against her will, so he assumed she wanted to return. But he knew she paid attention to what she _wanted_ only after everyone around her got what they _needed_. And there was no doubt in it, the people on the lower half of Atreia needed her. And she just cared about everyone, Elyos and Asmodians alike.

While his thoughts were racing towards the unpleasant truth, Nezekan was standing there and watching him silently.

"That's all I wanted to say," the Lord of Justice said finally. He couldn't say he didn't expect an answer like this, but nonetheless he was disappointed with his adversary. He shook his head and attempted to leave.

"Wait," Zikel stopped him. "So you're trying to say, that either there will be this... peace or I'll have to fight against her?"

"That's up to her to decide," Nezekan answered coldly. "But if she decides to betray Elysea, I will personally kill her."

"I will protect her even from you," the Lord of Destruction clenched his fists.

"Good," the templar nodded and headed to the conference room.

Zikel stayed for few moments to take a deep breath. Nezekan meant his threat to Alia, but it wasn't necessary. The probability of her leaving her place as the Lady of Life was just too low. Zike felt sudden jealousy towards the Elyos. They will have her no matter what. But he... he can have her only when there is that peace. Would he be willing to succumb to the peace, to accept the Elyso as allies because of her? He decided to leave that for later.

When he entered the great room, almost everyone was already there. The only one left was Vaizel. It was pointless to ask what could delay him. The right question was: which brothel he wanted to try this time? Zikel didn't care about that, without a word he sat on his chair and looked at Alia. Her face was serious and she was just quietly discussing something with Kaisinel. Then she looked at him and their eyes met. Immediately she blushed and cast her gaze down. The Lord of Illusions noticed that and scowled even more. Their topic was him then.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," Vaizel's cheerful voice echoed the room. From his intonation it was clear he wasn't sorry at all. "Anything interesting happened?"

"No, lord Vaizel, we were waiting for you," Kahrun replied politely.

"Nice, let's get started then," the Lord of Freedom grinned and, on his chair and put his feen on the desk in front of him. May, who was sitting next to him could smell a faint waft of a very cheap parfum.

"Mind your manners, Vaizel, please," lady Ariel lectured him.

"Fine," he sighed and sat normally as everyone else.

The Lady of Light stood up. Her rich white and silver gown almost glowed with an inner gleam and when she spoke, her voice was calm and soothing like rays of rising sun.

"Thank you all for coming here today," the ruler of Elysea started her speech. "I know that for some of you the decision wasn't easy, but I can assure you, your journey won't be in vain. I am sure you are aware that Tiamat's and Beritra's armies are growing stronger every day and they are gaining new and new technology that we could only dream of. With the current flow of events they will get a significant advantage over us very soon. We propose a truce between Elysea and Asmodae at least until this threat is dealt with. That way we both can focus our attacks and defense in only one direction, towards the Balaur."

"In other words, lady Ariel," Lumiel smiled. "You're saying that if we accept we will be exposed to any attack from the Elyos."

"Any truce is based on trust," lady Ariel replied. "That's why we are all here today, lady Lumiel. To determine whether we can trust each other enough."

"We're at war for so many years," Marchutan said. "We both lost too many lives in it. How do you expect the people will react if we tell them they can't attack those whom they considered enemies?"

"I know that some of our and your people won't accept it easily," May entered the conversation, "and there will be conflicts which can't be prevented, but with proper guidance and command it isn't impossible task. And yes, the war lasts for too long, some of our people will welcome its end."

"You are too young to _know_ this war, lady May," Lumiel pierced the Lady of Life with her sharp gaze. "How can you be so sure about what our soldiers want?"

"It's because, as you probably know, lady Lumiel, until recently I was one of them. I talked with them, healed their injuries and illnesses, I listened to what they were saying. A lot of them wished to end the fighting. On both sides."

"Speaking of which, lady May," lord Azphel spoke with deep, cold voice. "If this conference doesn't end with an agreement, which side will you choose for your own?"

A thick silence spread in the room and all faces turned to the youngest of the Empyrean lords.

"The Lady of Life belongs to Elysea," she replied after few moments. Zikel was prepared for an answer like this, so he was able to control himself and remain silent. But everyone noticed that his muscles tensed.

"From certain point of view that might look like a treason," the Lord of Shadows added.

"No," she slowly shook her head. "Asmodian called Alia died months ago. I'm the Lady of Life first, person second."

"I'm sure you know," Triniel said quietly, but no one had problem to hear her, "that Elysea is weakened since Yustiel's death. You are not equal to her in respect, knowledge or power. But despite that, the Lady of Life coming to the Asmodian side would eventually end the war."

"Yes, lady Triniel, I know that," May nodded. "But as I said, the Lady of Life belongs to Elysea. If Asmodae needs my help, there must be peace."

Before anyone could reply, the door of the conference room opened and a Reian messenger entered, apologising after every step, and gave his leader a parchment. Kahrun read the note several times and frowned.

"I apologise, but I must postpone this meeting, my spies informed me of very urgent matter," he said and looked at the present Empyrean lords. "Lady Triniel, lord Vaizel, could you accompany me? You might be interested in this as well."

With apology in his face he left the hall and headed to a room that the Reians called a 'Strategy office'. There were shelves with various maps and reports and portraits, but the most important thing was a huge table with a detailed plastic map of Balaurea in the middle. Ekios was already there and placed objects and figures onto the map according to few reports he was reading.

"Greetings, Ekios, tell us more details," Kahrun said without delay. Triniel and Vaizel followed him, the other Lords had enough of decency to stay since they weren't invited.

"The Fourth Dragon lord Beritra is planning something in Katalam, at least half of his army has gathered around and inside of the Sillus fortress," the Reian elder pointed at the map. "And what's worse, there is a person he introduced as Apsu with him. He calls her _a queen_."

"Apsu? That sounds almost nostalgic. Isn't she supposed to be dead?" Vaizel pondered.

"We are not familiar with this name," Ekios said.

"Apsu was the Fifth Dragon lord before Tiamat killed her and took her place," the Lord of Freedom explained. "And she was Beritra's lover, they didn't keep it secret at all. If he found a way to resurrect her..."

"No," Triniel refused. "Fredgion burnt her body, there's nothing left to be resurrected. This one is fake."

"Do you think there's someone that good to manipulate Beritra?"

"No. No one can manipulate Beritra," the Lady of Death shook her head. "This _Apsu_ must be his creation. But that means an open conflict with Tiamat. Why would he risk that?"

"Half of his army is in Sillus mountains," Kahrun pointed out. "Maybe he found something there that's worth it."

"It's true that there are some really interesting pieces of ancient Danuar technology in the fortress," Vaizel agreed. "But nothing has been so powerful that could possibly turn Beritra against his ally."

"Beritra has never considered Tiamat an ally," Triniel corrected him. "If there is any virtue in him, it's patience. He's able to wait for his vengeance for centuries, even millenia. Tiamat relied on Fredgion to enforce Beritra not going against her and he let her believe that. But Beritra wants Tiamat dead for taking away what belonged to him."

Kahrun nodded. It made no sense to ask the Lady of Death if she was sure about it. If she had any doubts, she wouldn't tell them of this.

"I'll send Shade to scout it out. He's here in Kamar with me, he's ready to go within half an hour," Vaizel decided. "Would be nice to get some backup for him, though."

"Cyhiraeth will go with him," Triniel said while watching the map. "Under his command."

"Wow, really?" Vaizel looked at her in surprise, this time into her eyes. "Who is this Cyhi-person anyway?"

"She's one of my scouts and she's here in Kamar with me," the Lady of Death replied. "She's not that experienced as Shade, but she's good."

"So she's someone replaceable?"

"Everyone is replaceable."

"Enough," Kahrun grunted. "I'll put together a full battle unit which will follow them with one day delay in case something went wrong. Call them here, explain the situation and send them to do their job. The conference will continue tomorrow."

Both Empyrean lords judged correctly the severity of this situation, so they didn't complain about being ordered around.

~ x ~

"Why? Why's everything so wrong?" Canta's world shattered into tiny pieces and she had no better idea than to visit that strange Asmodian who was in prison since that incident.

"Oh, what's wrong, little dove? Did you break your nail?" she said with strong sarcasm.

"Stop joking," the songweaver burst into tears. "You know what I'm talking about. Why does lady May have an affair with lord Zikel? And why does lord Nezekan approve of it? Did they betray us?"

Shien covered her face in her palms and took a deep breath. Then she looked at the crying girl in front of her cell. Suddenly she felt sorry for her.

"I heard about lord Nezekan that he would rather chop off his leg than betray anyone," the sorceress said with calm voice. "If he doesn't try to punish those two for being in love, it only means he still has a human heart. And that there's no threat from them."

"Could lady May somehow fool him or alter his mind or..."

"Stop talking about her like she was an evil incarnate!" Shien stood up and shouted. "She's the nicest and kindest and most caring person that ever lived! She would never even consider betrayal!"

"How can you tell that?" Canta sniffed.

"Because I knew her before she became the Lady," Shien answered. She decided to tell this desperate girl at least part of the truth. Just enough to calm her down and prevent her spreading fancied gossips. "She saved my life and my sanity just because she couldn't see me suffer."

"Tell me, what happened."

The sorceress sighed and started talking. The only thing she could tell was her journey to Eltnen. The story wasn't long, but at its end, the Elyos girl was more shocked than she expected.

~ x ~

Cyhiraeth was surprised to be called to the Reian Strategy office. But her wonder grew even bigger when she saw the company inside. Besides the commander Kahrun and elder Ekios, there were lady Triniel, lord Vaizel and that Elyos spy whom she met the day before.

"I have a mission for you, Cyhiraeth," the Lady of Death started directly. "You'll go under Shade's command," she pointed at the silver-haired scout, "to investigate Sillus fortress."

"Why should I listen to some Elyos?" the ranger girl frowned.

"Because it's an order," the lady Triniel's face remained the same, but the slight change in her voice gave Cyhiraeth creeps.

"Yes, my lady."

"Fine, now, Shade," the Lord of Freedom spoke. "You're the leader, but it's necessary for you two to cooperate. Understood?" when the assassin nodded, he continued: "Your task will be to scout the Sillus fortress and find out what's there so important that Beritra sent half of his army there. Also he's there personally and a woman called Apsu is accompanying him. He calls her _queen_. Beside this we know nothing, so _any_ information will be welcome. I'll give you a letter that will allow you, girl," he turned towards Cyhiraeth, "safe passage through Kaisinel's Beacon as long as you're under Shade's command. You'll depart the moment I finish it. Any questions?"

They had none. Their mission was clear and the fact they had to cooperate was... well, just a fact. All spies learnt among the first things the ability to cast aside their personal grudges when a mission started. They left the city through teleport to northern Katalam without causing suspicion.

~ x ~

The rest of the day was too chaotic for May to follow. After commander Kahrun dismissed the meeting and left with Vaizel and Triniel, the lords and ladies decided to get as much information they could and invited each other for tea or walk or... well, for example Zikel didn't bother with any invitations, he simply walked into her room and instead of greeting he kissed her. She would be very happy at that moment, if Lumiel wasn't also there, asking questions about the restoration of the Eltnen desert. Only after the Lady of Wisdom told them she'll let them have some privacy, he noticed her... He left few hours later and promised her he'll be back as often as possible until this conference ends.

When the evining came, she got an unexpected visit.

"My lady," Canta carefully entered the room and bowed. "I apologise for my disrespectful behaviour before."

"It's alright, Canta, I understand you were upset," May smiled in relief. She knew her assisstant was very distressed about her relationship with Zikel and this apology surprised her. "But I can see something is still bothering you, right?"

"I have a request, my lady. After the conference ends, and I believe it will end with an agreement, I would like to stay here in Kamar. Please."

"That's... unexpected," the Lady of Life got even more surprised. "Is it really your wish, Canta? I mean, Kamar is not like Sanctum, it's beautiful city, yes, but there are dangers here..."

"That's why I want to stay!" Canta blurted out. "I... I talked with that sorceress. She told me what happened in Eltnen and I feel so stupid right now! I mean, I always believed that we, Elyos, are the good ones, right? That our soldiers are noble and just and honorable... and that they would never hurt anyone who wasn't threat... but they aren't. Well, some of them are, but... but... the Asmodians are not that beast-like as I was taught either! I can't believe I was that blind! I should have stepped outside of the luxury of Sanctum more often."

"Alright, I'll ask commander Killios, if he has a place for you here," May decided. "I won't order him, though, we have enough people in Kamar already. But I'm sure I can eventually find another place where you'll be needed, like Inggison or Heiron, maybe even Katalam."

"Oh, thank you very much, my lady," Canta bowed, almost fell to her knees. "I really appreciate this, Iwon'tletyoudownIpromise!"

~ x ~

She was tired. After the success with the force field generator, Beritra had her try other pieces of Danuar technology in the fortress. Everything was new to her and each device exhausted her quickly. After few days, she didn't even bother to count them, the lord protector allowed her to rest and take a short walk into the mountains close to the fortress. The white, calming snow was everywhere. It crunched under her feet, covered everything in sight and even started falling from the sky. She caught few flakes into her palm and watched them melting. Suddenly she felt free, as if she could go anywhere she wanted. But where would she go? She was safe with lord Beritra, who would protect her if she ran away? No, her place was here, by his side.

"My queen," one of the guards coughed to get her attention. "Lord Beritra wished you stayed within the sight from the fortress."

She turned around in surprise. They couldn't walk that far away. But the falling snow became thicker and even though the distance wasn't long, they could lose the visibility any moment. She just nodded at the guards and returned. But after few steps the guards fell to the snow, each with an arrow in his skull. She stopped, closed her eyes and concentrated on her other senses. Someone was there to either kill her or kidnap her. But since they aimed at the guards first, she placed her bet onto the latter. But who was it? Daevas or Tiamat? One of the dead Balaur had a pistol. His dead body was lying one and half meter from her, with the right timing she could... The moment she heard footsteps in the snow she tossed herself aside, grabbed the pistol, got up to her knees and aimed at the movement through the white curtain.

"Don't panic, Chellia, it's me," the person whispered. That voice contained some familiarity, but she couldn't recognize it.

"Are you after me?" she asked just to keep the attacker talking.

"What?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"What are you saying, Chellia?" the silhouette became clearer and she could see a white-haired Asmodian girl dressed in leather armor with warm coat and boots. "It's me, Cyhiraeth, your friend!"

Without blinking or changing her expression she pulled the trigger. The scout fell into the snow unconscious. _So the guards had a stun guns... Should I kill her? No, lord Beritra might want to interrogate her._ With this decision she carefully returned to the fortress. _And lord Beritra would have told me if I should be expecting a friend._

"The Daevas' spies are here," she said to the first living guard she met. "Alert lord Beritra immediately."

The fortress garrison was well trained and discipline and within half an hour she was led to the underground room to witness the interrogation. Beritra was already waiting there and slightly smiled when she entered. No one bothered to take away her gun, so it was now hanging on her belt. She looked around and noticed few Balaur standing in respectful distance from their lord and, on the other side of the room, was the Asmodian attacker, chained to the wall, so she couldn't even sit and had to stand too.

"As I expected of you, my queen," the Dragon lord said. "Your guards were no match for her, but you have defeated her easily."

"I..." she wanted to say it was just a coincidence, but she realized it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "As you say, lord Beritra. Did she say something?"

"No. And I am not interested in what she has to say. She's a spy, they don't have information about _their_ lands. She will serve a different purpose. Savant, prepare the weapon."

"Yes, my lord," the scientist who was standing in the corner bowed deeply and left the room. After a while he returned with a huge object which he had to carry in both his arms. For the entire time the prisoner said nothing, only angrily glared at the lord protector and his queen.

"My queen," he gestured at the object. "Would you test this prototype for me?" during the time she spent here testing various devices his way of speaking to her changed and she couldn't figure out why.

"As you wish, lord Beritra," she bowed politely and took the weapon from the scientist's hands. He didn't have to show her how to hold it, even if it was her first time seeing it, she intuitively knew. "What is it supposed to do?"

"Ehm," the researcher looked at Beritra and only after his ruler nodded, he dared to continue: "If we succeed, it will be a weapon capable of killing a Davea. Permanently. But it's the first prototype, we still don't know the full extent of its power yet. I recommend to handle it with caution, it wasn't tested on full charge yet."

She nodded, stepped to the center of the room and aimed the weapon at the prisoner. Then she tuned her own aether with the device and started charging.

"No!" the Asmodian girl screamed in panic. "You don't plan to use it on me, right? Speak to me, Chellia! It's me, Cyhiraeth! Don't you recognize me? Stop with that silence and say something! Chellia!"

She heard the words but couldn't put any meaning to them. Who was this _Chellia_ person? Why did it sound so familiar? No, this was a trick! The spy was desperate and didn't want to die, that's all. As the cannon reached full charge, her head started spinning and she had to make a step to regain her balance.

"Dammit, don't do it, Chellia!"

She aimed again and pulled the trigger.


End file.
